Wherever You Will Go
by hazy afterglow
Summary: Gwen Healy's new to Hogwarts. Everything's going well until she learns disturbing things about her family's past. Things that could endanger the whole wizarding community, specifically Ron... **Chapters 9 and 10 are up!**
1. Disclaimer

  
This is my first Harry Potter fan fiction, so bear with me. I know that most of you aren't fond of made-up characters, but Gwen's very important to the plot. =0] The story skips around a bit, it starts out in the first year, but then goes to the end of fourth. I added the first year bit to show how Gwen got there... I consider it the prologue. I know this story's stating out a little slow, but it'll pick up once I get to fourth year. I really like this plot.  
  
Please rember that the only things I own are the Healy's and the plot. All other characters are J.K. Rowling's.  
  
This story is _roughly_ based on the song "Wherever You Will Go" by The Calling, hence the title. I don't own that either.   


_  
So lately been wondering  
Who will be there to take my place?  
When I'm gone, you'll need love  
To light the shadows on your face  
If a greater wave shall fall  
It'll fall upon us all  
With those dreams that are set in stone  
Could you make it on your own?  
  
If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high, or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go  
  
And maybe I'll find out  
A way to make it back someday  
To watch you, to guide you  
Through the darkest of your days  
If a greater wave shall fall  
And fall upon us all  
Then I hope theres someone out there  
Who can bring me back to you  
  
If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high, or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go  
  
Run away with my heart  
Run away with my heart  
Run away with my heart  
  
I know now just quite how  
my life and love might still go on  
In your heart, in your mind  
I'll stay with you for all of time  
  
If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high, or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go  
  
If I could turn back timeIf I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high, or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go  
If I could make you mine  
If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high, or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go  
_

  



	2. First Year/Prologue

  
**Wherever You Will Go**  
  


  
Harry turned the letter over again and ran his hand over the bright scarlet wax seal. He couldn't believe it ... his life had changed drastically in the past few days that he still needed time to absorb the information. He was destined to be a wizard, he was going to spend one full school term at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry instead of at 4 Privet Drive, and ... and he had finally learned the truth about his parents. Learning his mum and dad had died trying to fight against Dark Magic had shed a whole new light on them, Harry wanted to learn more about the world he had been shielded from for eleven years. He wanted to learn more about _his_ world.  
Harry took larger steps, realizing that he had gotten behind Hagrid on their way to buy his school supplies. He looked eagerly around the bustling streets of London. He was almost too excited to handle. Harry only hoped that it wasn't a wonderful dream, and that he wouldn't be awakened by Dudley thundering down the stairs at the mere sniff of frying ham and then having his cupboard door banged on by a rather knobby Smeltings stick.  
Harry opened the envelope's flap and took out his supplies list. He was so engrossed in the strange books and herbs he had to buy that he didn't notice the girl standing directly in front of him.  
He slammed in to the girl, knocking her completely to the ground. A large piece of cream-colored parchment flew to the ground several feet beside her. Harry's cheeks burned a bright red as he bent down to help her up, Hagrid sniggering beside him.  
"Oh, I'm so, so sorry. I really am." Harry pulled her up and she brushed off her clothes.  
"It's fine. It was my fault just as much as yours.... Me standing here stupidly." She picked up the parchment from the ground, and Harry noticed that it was addressed in the same emerald green ink that Harry's letter was. He even caught a glimpse of a bright red seal on the back.  
"I see yer goin' ter Hogwarts, also." Hagrid completed Harry's train of thought. Hargrid's whiskery face broke out into a smile.  
"Oh, yes, I am. It's going to be my first year there." Harry's mind bustled with questions. He hadn't considered that Hogwarts might be an international school, for the girl spoke with a rather strong American accent.  
The girl stuck out her hand in Hagrid's direction. "I'm Gwyneth Healy." Hagrid shoke it firmly, Gwyneth's whole arm shaking.  
"Rubeus Hagrid. Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts. Nice ter meet ye." Gwyneth smiled and turned to Harry. She shook Harry's hand, and he noticed how soft and warm it was. Someone of his own age hadn't been this kind to him in years, due to the threats of Dudley's gang. it was rather nice...  
Harry noticed that he hadn't said who he was yet, and that she still had a grasp on his hand. "I'm, er, Harry Potter."  
"Okay, this is going to make me sound incredibly dumb, but do you by chance know where to find our school supplies? I moved to London last month and I have yet to see a magic shop." She half smiled, as almost as if Harry and Hagrid were going to laugh at her.  
"O' course! Me an' Harry were just headin' o'er ter Diagon Alley. Ya want ter come?" Gwen's smile grew wide, and she stepped beside Harry. They made small talk as they tried to keep up with Hagrid. They nearly missed it when Hagrid stopped at a rather shabby pub.   
Shrugging, Gwen and Harry entered, following closely behind Hagrid. Pubs were new territory for both of them, and they felt slightly uncomfortable.   
The pub became deathly silent when the inhabitants looked slowly towards them. Suddenly, gasps and hurried whispers were heard, and a small crowd drew around Harry.  
"It's him! Oh, it's you, I've been waiting so long..."  
"Nice, to meet you. I owe you a million thanks..."  
"Bless you! Oh! Bless you! It's Harry Potter! Everyone, look! It's Harry Potter!"  
Gwen looked terribly confused, as did Harry. Hagrid stood there, his hand clamped on Harry's shoulder, as almost as if someone would steal him away if he didn't keep him in arm's reach. Harry wondered if he were really _that_ famous. He thought Hagrid had been exaggerating when he told Harry the story...  
As they slowly made their way through The Leaky Cauldron, Hagrid led them through a back door, into a small courtyard. Hagrid stood there counting bricks, and Harry saw that Gwen was still pondering why the inhabitants of the pub were so mesmerized by him.  
Suddenly, Hagrid tapped a brick, and the wall started opening. It went slowly and surely at first, then spread wide enough for the three of them to enter.   
"Oh! Thank you so much! See you at school!" With that, Gwen trodded off towards Olivander's Wand Shop.  
Time passed slowly for Harry. After Hagrid had taken him shopping, Harry had reluctantly returned to the Dursley household, longing for it to be September 1.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry watched solemnly as another person walked up to the sorting hat and nervously put it on. Harry's breath caught in his throat as they worked down the list... Ron whispered things in his ear about the different houses.   
"There wasn't a witch or wizard that went bad that wasn't in Slytherin..." Harry grimaced. Probably, considering the luck he'd been dealt out, the stupid hat would put him in Slytherin. He dreaded sitting on that stool.  
"Healy, Gwyneth." Professor McGonagall called out clearly, and the same girl he and Hagrid had helped to find Diagon Alley slowly walked up to chair. Her throat constricted with a gulp as McGonagall slipped the hat on, covering her warm brown eyes.  
_"Ah, yes... Ms. Healy. You've got the brains to be in Ravenclaw, yes, yes. You're loyal like a Hufflepuff, but too many secrets, I see. Can't put you there, no, can't do that. Maybe you should follow the others and go into Slytherin... it'd be the most conservative thing to do. Ah, but your heart knows the light. It isn't like the others. You belong somewhere else, I see ... you're in _GRYFFINDOR!" A sigh escaped Gwen's lips as the hat left her head ... she had gotten into the house she'd wanted to.   
Her brow furrowed, though, as her fellow Gryffindors sat down when the next student was called up. 'What does it mean by follow the others? The boy before me was a Ravenclaw. No one else in my family is magical, I'm muggle-born.' She shrugged the thoughts out of her head and contently watched the rest of the students.   
Harry Potter had gotten the most applause out of everyone, the two twin red haired boys next to her actually standing up and chanting "WE GOT POTTER! WE GOT POTTER!" when he was sorted into her house. She had no clue why everyone knew of him, no clue why he was famous. She thought that maybe she should've read some before she came, but then thought about the reason why she didn't. It wasn't... permitted, shall we say. But, no one knew that. No one _could _know.  
She looked up, only one last person stood in front of the stool. "Weasley, Ronald." The professor called out steadily. Ron's ears went red, and he shakily sat on the stool. Gwen realized that he must be related to the noisy twins behind him, who were whispering excitedly. "GO RON!" The one closest to her stood up, turning Ron even redder, as he sat down. After a few moment's silence, the hat screamed: "GRYFFINDOR!" Ron's family cheered, including a tall boy with a silver badge on his robes, his twin brothers and Harry Potter, also.  
Ron sat down, smiling brightly. A very old wizard named Dumbledore gave an interesting speech and then food filled the plates in front of them.  
Harry heard a boy named Seamus Finnigan talking about his mum and dad. Soon, everyone told their stories about their parents and how they got excepted to Hogwarts.  
A girl with bushy brown hair and a know-it-all air about her said proudly, "I'm muggle-born. My parents are so proud to have a witch in the family... They said I'd excel, since I did in regular school. I already know all the school books by heart."   
Ron snorted.  
Harry looked across the table towards Ron's brothers. He noticed that Gwen was sitting by them, picking at the food on her plate nervously. Harry decided that she might have felt left out, and asked, "Gwen, what's your family like?" Harry smiled.  
"I'm muggle-born, also. Uh, my mom left me and my dad when I was one. No reason, apparently, I guess she wasn't the motherly type. My dad and I move around a lot, we've never stayed in one place for more than a year. I'm just hoping that he'll let me stay in Hogwarts for the full seven." Gwen forced a smile, and looked towards Ron. He frowned slightly.  
"I'm sorry about your mum. That must be hard." He said, taking a huge bite out of a chicken leg. For such a gangly boy, he sure had a large appetite.  
"You get used to it. I never knew her anyway. I was too young..." She looked down again, and took a small bite of potatoes.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Gwen fell into her bed sleepily. She longed to play the guitar that rested in the trunk at the end of her bed, but decided against it, for the noise would be too loud. She didn't want to wake up the other members of her dorm. She wanted to sing, to write poetry, to express the feelings that brewed inside of her. Those were the only outlets she had. Thinking up some lyrics, she nodded off to sleep.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry and Ron had trouble finding Potions the day after. Finally finding it, they ran into the classroom, glad that the class had yet to start. A sneering blond boy that Ron and Harry had the displeasure of meeting their first day, was standing next to a sitting Gwen.  
"You stupid mudblood, you don't belong here." Malfoy spat, hunching over Gwen's desk. "I don't like mudbloods, especially American ones." Harry, immeadiately deciding he hated Draco Malfoy with an overwhelming passion, walked swiftly over, Ron in tow, his mouth still gaping for hearing Malfoy call Gwen a mudblood.  
"Oh, Malfoy, back off." Harry said, stepping in between Draco and the desk at which Gwen sat.  
"This is none of your business, Potter." Draco spit his name out as if it left a sour taste in his mouth. "I can't believe you'd stick up for a mudblood. You're worse than I thought you'd be." Draco shut up and sat quickly at his own desk as Snape entered the room.  
Gwyneth leaned over and whispered a hurried thank you. Nobody had ever cared about her enough to stick up for her. She was beginning to think that this school would be the best she'd ever attended, minus one sneering blonde pig.  
  
  



	3. The Dream

Wherever You Will Go  
  
"No! Jon, she won't grow up that way! I won't allow it! She must know the Light!" A female voice yelled, British at the edges. "I can't believe you..." She sneered, "Why did you cross over? Why did you leave us?!"  
"The Dark Way is the only way. She WILL grow up that way! If you disobey me..." A male voice threatened. It too sounded British. "Kate, you know the consequences. NEVER disobey me, I have the Dark on my side."  
"Jon, NO. I'm leaving and I'm taking her with me. She deserves more. She's different than you. I'm different than you. You're dead to me. You're not the man I fell in love with." I heard hurried footsteps coming closer. "OW! Let GO of me! LET GO! Please... please stop..." I heard what I guessed to be the lady slide to the ground, "Please..." She begged and begged.  
"She's going to know the Dark. I'll make sure of that." Muffled sobs rang throughout the house. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"   
A green flash.  
  
Gwen woke up with a start, bringing her hand to her mouth. She hated that dream. She'd been having it continuously for as long as she could remember... Now she knew what it meant. The man had killed the lady using one of the Unforgivable Curses, but how did she know about those before Hogwarts? Her family was unmagical... The strange thing was that the man had her father's name, and it seemed so real. Maybe it was just a coincidence.  
She laid back down, adjusting her pillow. She listened intently, picking up on Hermione's soft breathing. She wanted to wake her up, she wanted to every time she had had the dream. But somehow, she couldn't. Gwen kept secrets locked inside, and this dream seemed like it needed to be locked up. Gwen had gotten closer to Hermione in the past four years; she had gotten closer to Harry and Ron, too. Ever since that day with Draco Malfoy, she realized that Ron, Hermione and Harry had wanted to be her friends, sincerely. They weren't just there to betray her like so many others...  
Again, the urge to play guitar.  
She wanted so deeply to get the beautiful guitar from its case and sing what she was feeling... The guitar soothed her, it seemed almost magical. She had found it in a box in their garage, then in New York, about six years ago. Her dad hardly unpacked most of their boxes anyway, so while looking through one, she came across it. It had pearly cornflower blue stars as the fret-markers along the neck, and stars around the ampliphying hole, also. It strangely seemed to never get out of tune.  
She knew it had belonged to her mother, a person she had never known. Her dad told her stories about how awful she was, how she hated Gwen, hated her so much that she packed up one night and left.  
Maybe that's why her father did.... things to her. Maybe her was just punishing her for making her mother leave... It had never been her fault. He didn't believe it, though, no matter how many times Gwen told him.  
The secrets burned inside of her. She didn't deserve it, she didn't deserve the bruises and the yelling, the pain that brewed fiercely both inside and out.   
Yet, she couldn't make him stop.  
How she longed to open up to people, to tell them. She yearned to be held and told that everything was all right. She wanted people to know. Especially her friends here at Hogwarts. Gwen wanted to tell them the reasons why she became extremely nervous when the topic of families came up... Why she was so quiet and subdued. Why she spent hours writing in a notebook and strumming away at her guitar. Why tears welled up when she sang.  
It was all because of him. Her father. Gwen hated him.  
She grabbed her wand from her nightstand, making sure that the material that closed around her bed was thick enough to block out most of the light.  
"Lumos." She whispered, grabbing her notebook from under her bed.  
  
I never understand why he hates me. Me? I have reasons to hate him. I've never hit him, I've never yelled at him and called him stupid and worthless. I've never hurt him so bad both physically and mentally that he'd have scars. I never cause him pain.  
Yet he does all those things to me. All because of reasons that I don't understand.  
Summer's coming up.  
I don't want to go home.  
  
She muffled her sniffles as best as she could, put out her wand and replacing the notebook in its proper place. Maybe things would look better tomorrow...  
Hermione frowned. She had awakened many times to see one of her best friend's bed glowing, heard scribbling and crying. She knew Gwen kept things locked up, but she wanted to know what it was... She was so worried. She needed to know. 


	4. Pour Your Soul Into Me

Wherever You Will Go  
  
She looked at him from across the common room, her throat constricting. He was smiling again; his bright, wide smile that could beckon the sun to come out even on the bleakest of winter days. He sensed her gaze and looked back at her, his eyes still blazing from his laugh at something Harry had said.  
"C'mon! Join the fun!" Ron waved at her, gesturing to come over and join the circle. Gwen sighed heavily and set down her Potions schoolwork, walking over to her circle of friends, Ron making space by him for her.   
Gwen's arms were covered in goosebumps from them brushing against Ron's as they laughed. He was so close...  
Gwen finally had to admit it to herself, a feeling she'd been keeping in with all of her other secrets.  
She loved Ron Weasley.  
That night, while everyone was chatting madly in the common room about the Quidditch match that was to occur the next day, Gwen was writing hastily in her notebook. She wrote what she felt, all the emotions that were clogging her senses and made her feel groggy.  
  
I made a promise to myself a couple years ago. I said I'd never fall in love, I said that no one can be trusted. I mean, look at my Mom and dad, she ended up leaving us completely, and he takes his rage out by abusing his only child. Not a nice pairing, if you ask me.  
I was naive then, I guess, I didn't know that once you felt that sharp tug on your heart that you'd be overwhelmed, suffocated even, by thoughts. Thoughts of how it would feel for someone to love me. Thoughts of how it would feel for Ron to love me.  
He ruined my promise with his smile and his eyes and his laugh. He ruined it with his thoughts and his comforts.  
I can only hope that he feels the same way about me. I can only hope...  
  
Someone came in the room, and Gwen quickly hid her notebook under her bed. It was Parvati and Lavender, giggling and whispering madly.  
Gwen sighed again. She had yet to finish writing down the thoughts that remained in her head, but didn't dare when Pavarti and Lavender were in the room. She feared that they might catch a glimpse of the paper and spread it around Hogwarts, being the gossip queens of the school. Gwen would simply die of embarrassment if Ron found out she loved him.  
Hermione entered the dorm, looking slightly dishelved.  
"Where were you, Hermione?" Parvati giggled.  
"Yeah, were you snogging with Harry?" Lavender added, breaking into a fit of giggles. Hermione and Harry had left the common room through the portrait hole when Gwen was still downstairs.  
Hermione blushed a deep crimson, and Gwen knew that Lavender's question had been true. Harry and Hermione had been involved romantically since the beginning of the school term, and Gwen thought they were absolutely perfect together.  
"Erm, maybe..." Hermione sat down on her bed, her mouth spreading into a goofy grin.  
After hearing Hermione's story of how romantic it was when the silver moonlight streaked down through the windows on them, Gwen realized she had left her Potions homework in the common room. Hoping it hadn't been taken, she tip toped down the stairs, the room lit only by the glow of the dying fire. Looking to one of the tables, she noticed her potions work wasn't there.  
"Ugh, Snape's going to kill me..." Gwen talked to herself absent-mindedly, probably from years of being by herself.   
"You looking for this?" She turned around quickly, surprised by the voice. It was Ron, holding her parchment. "I was going to go up and give it to you, but you weren't there." He looked at his feet, and Gwen saw his ears go pink.  
"Thank you so much!" She gave him a hug, surprised by even her own actions.  
"Gwen ... meet me here tomorrow night at twelve? I have something to tell you." Ron pulled away from their hug, his eyes pleading.  
"Okay. I will." Gwen had no idea what he had to talk with her about, but she was overjoyed to spend some time alone with Ron. She grinned, walking slowly up the stairs, Ron's minty smell still lingering about her.  
The next morning, Gwen excitedly got out of bed, hoping the day would pass quickly. She hoped Ron's news was going to be good.  
Her classes seemed to pass by incredibly slow that day, the time slowly inching its way towards midnight. In Potions, Neville managed to fill the room with gray swirling smoke in the process of making a sleeping potion. Gwen coughed and waved her hand in front of her mouth, just glad that it was her last class of the day.   
She laid in bed, listening carefully to the soft snores of the girls she shared a dorm with. Hermione was dreaming of Harry, whispering his name several times, while Gwen noticed that Parvati didn't change at all while unconscious: she was giggling.  
At twelve, Gwen rushed down the stairs. Before reaching the bottom, she realized she may seem too anxious, so, slowing down, she flattened her hair with her hands.  
Ron was sitting in an overstuffed arm chair facing the glowing fireplace, the red light only making his hair more entrancing. He turned to face Gwen, a smile placed on his dimly lit face.  
"Gwyneth..." He hardly ever used her full name, only in times when he was being truly serious. "I've been wanting to tell you something for so long." He placed his hands on her hips, pulled her close. Her breathing quickened. This is what she had been dreaming of...  
Ron placed his lips on Gwen's, giving in to the emotions that overtook him. He had loved her for so long, and the realization he was admitting it was amazing. They kissed sweetly, and it seemed to Gwen as if Ron was pouring life into her, pouring his very soul. The warmth of the kiss spread throughout her body, to all of her limbs. When he kissed her, she didn't feel dull compared to his brightness. He bathed her in his own light, he shared it.  
He made her feel beautiful. 


	5. Summer Air

  
  


Wherever You Will Go  


  
Ron pulled away, both of them gulping in air, too shocked to say anything.  
"Gwen... I love you. I have since third year." He blushed again, turning crimson for the fifth time that night, at least.  
She smiled, feeling as though her head was merely attached to her shoulders by a cotton string. Gwen was wonderfully dizzy, her head spinning from the kiss and the fact someone loved her. The fact that a certain redheaded boy she'd loved since the end of second year loved her.  
She ran the thought through again. Ron Weasley loved her.  
"I - I love you too." Her eyes blurred slightly. Maybe she had found a cure to the pain. Maybe Ron was the one that she could tell her secrets to.  
Ron laughed slightly, bending his head down to rest his forehead against hers. "Now we won't feel so alone when Herm and Harry sneak off to have a snogging session." It was now Gwen's turn to turn scarlet. She playfully smacked him on the shoulder.   
"Honestly, Ron..." He leaned in again, this time the kiss soft and tender. Their lips brushed a final time, both solemnly pulling away.  
"'Night, luv." She opened the door quietly, climbing into her four-poster and drawing the curtains closed.   
That next morning, Gwen felt as though the sun was shining particularly bright that day.  
"G'morning. What were you up to last night?" A sly smile played across Hermione's face.  
"How'd you know?" Gwen blushed again. She had to control the blood flow to her cheeks, if just thinking about kissing Ron was turning her crimson, she was going to have permanent stains.  
"Let's just say I'm a light sleeper."   
After Gwen told Hermione the whole story, blushing furiously during the kissing parts, Hermione let out an excited squeal.  
"I knew it! Harry kept dropping hints that Ron fancied you! Oh, this is extremely wonderful!" Hermione gave Gwen a small hug, then they decided they'd probably be late for breakfast if they didn't hurry.  
Running down the stairs, their robes flailing out behind them, Gwen and Hermione almost plowed down the only two people left in the Gryffindor common room. It was Ron and Harry, waiting for their girlfriends, both wearing goofy grins.  
Harry must've heard the story from Ron, because as soon as Hermione came within an arm's reach, he grabbed her forearm and dragged her quickly through the portrait hole, sensing that Ron and Gwen wanted to walk alone.  
"G'morning." Ron grabbed for her hand, and Gwen let his fingers intertwine with hers comfortably. He swung their connected arms back and forth before leaning in for a kiss. Their lips pressed together, and all of the emotions from the night before rushed upon them once again.  
They hurried down to the great hall, hand in hand, not really caring if any of the other students saw. When Gwen and Ron sat next to each other, some of the more gigglish girls began whispering. Ron just snorted with laughter at the thought that they thought he and Gwen couldn't hear them.  
After most of the fourth years worked out that Gwen Healy and Ron Weasley had finally admitted to liking each other, breakfast quieted down. Fred and George kept winking heartedly and making strange clicking noises out of the sides of their mouths, which Ron accepted as signs of approval. Ginny grinned widely at him from across the table.   
Gwen, Ginny, and Hermione had grown rather close over the past year, and Ron decided that Ginny had known he adored Gwen for a long time. Ron came to the conclusion that Ginny had inherited his mum's sense for love connections...  
Later that day, Hermione and Gwen had Ancient Runes together. They were both rather brainy, and Hermione loved that Gwen would gladly join her anytime in the library for a bit of studying. Since their male friends were preoccupied discussing the wonders of Quidditch, that is.  
While discussing the final exams that were slowly approaching, Draco Malfoy rudely smashed into them, purposefully knocking their books from their arms.  
"Rumor has it that you're going with Poor Boy, Healy." Draco drawled, not even bothering to help them pick up their scattered belongings.  
"Well, the rumor's true." Gwen huffed, slinging her stuffed bag over her shoulder again.  
"You know, you could've been on our side. My dad's told me stories... But no, you had to join the Dream Team, and make kissy faces at a Weasley. Sickening..."  
"Come off it, Malfoy." Gwen put as much venom in her voice as she could. "I haven't a clue what you're rambling on about. Why would I want to be on your side?" Without even waiting for an answer, she pulled Hermione off towards the classroom.  
"What was he talking about out there?" Hermione asked, looking as puzzled as Gwen felt.  
"I seriously have no idea. Lucius Malfoy telling stories about what? That has no relation to me. I swear, the fumes he inhales from being in Potions is really effecting his mental capability..." Gwen really didn't know what he was talking about. She was sure that any wizarding family knew of Gwyneth Healy before she began attending Hogwarts.  
Hermione and Gwen both shut up quickly as the Ancient Runes professor entered the room.  
The day was indeed a long one and Gwen and Hermione sat by the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room, doing homework for the classes they had together. Ron and Harry were playing chess, sniggering towards their girlfriends.  
"That's what you get for taking difficult classes..." Harry whispered. They had both hastily made up predictions for Divination so they could get in a couple games of wizard's chess before dozing off.  
Gwen decided that maybe Harry and Ron should know about Draco's strange behavior that afternoon. Although, she quickly thought she'd leave out the Poor Boy part, Ron didn't need to hear that.  
"Guess what Malfoy did this afternoon."  
"Knight to F7." Ron laughed as Harry lost another piece. He turned towards the fireplace. "Hrm, what'd he do now?" He had always been bitter towards Malfoy when Gwen came up, Draco hated her and Hermione because they were Muggle-born, but especially Gwen because she was also American. But, Ron thought Gwen had settled in England nicely, and she stopped using confusing American phrases back in the beginning of first year. Now she even had taken on a bit of a British accent, a couple more years and she'd hardly sound American.  
"He was acting so strange today. First, he knocked our books out of our arms," She pointed to Hermione and herself. "Then he started asking if I was involved with you." Ron's faced glowed red, both with embarrassment and anger at Malfoy. "I told him yes, and he said I could have joined _his_ side. Said his dad told him stories or something like that. I really don't know what he was talking about."  
Harry shrugged, sighing in defeat as he lost the chess game. "Malfoy's always been bit loony, maybe he just went over the edge."   
Hermione smiled and yawned. "I'm exhausted." She turned her attention to Gwen. "We'll finish the Ancient Runes assignment tomorrow, right? I think we should complete it at least a week before it's due, so we can start studying." Gwen smiled back.   
"'Course."  
"'Night." Hermione walked up to Harry, planting a kiss on his cheek. Yawning again, she walked slowly towards the dormitory.  
Summer was soon creeping upon Hogwarts, as did finals. Gwen and Hermione had done hours of studying, both completely ready for the tests. They had managed to drag Harry and Ron into the library a few times, for they were stubborn boys who thought that studying wasn't necessary.  
The finals week came and went, the students welcoming the warmth of summer. Most were excited that holidays were coming, but not Gwen.  
Gwen didn't want to go home at all and face her father. She didn't want to be beat for no reason and most of all, she didn't want to leave Ron. She still hadn't told him about what her dad did to her, and thought it was for the best. She didn't want him to get scared and break up with her before summer or dwell on the subject over holidays.  
She'd tell him later. That was the thing running through Gwen's mind mostly, now that the information needed for tests could be wiped away. After many sleepless nights, she came to the decision that she'd tell him, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny when he invited them to the Burrow over summer like he said he would.  
Hogwarts was subdued on the last day, many Hufflepuffs wearing black in honor of Cedric. The Triwizard Tournament had been horrible for Harry, but Hermione had helped him through it. Gwen had let Harry know that she was there for him multiple times, she never wanted Harry or the rest of her friends feel alone with despair like she did at home.  
The ride home was quiet, most of them thinking about how weird it would be without each other there every morning. They had grown incredibly close fourth year.  
Ron squeezed Gwen's hand as the train slowed to a halt. She brought her lips up to his, both releasing their passion for each other. She loved him so much, she had no idea what she'd do without him.  
"I'll write to you. And remember, you're coming at the end of summer. You _promised_."  
"I know, I will. You have to write first, I don't have an owl, I'll have to use Pig." She felt slightly uncomfortable, for the Weasley's were looking at them.  
Not really caring, Ron leaned in for a final kiss. Gwen swore she heard an "Aaawww." from Mrs. Weasley.  
"Bye." She whispered weakly, letting go of Ron's hand as he disappeared into the barrier.  
She was now alone. Gwen looked back towards the Hogwarts Express, sighing heavily as she began to walk to her house in London.  
She braced herself for her father.  



	6. Strong Enough To Break

  
Gwen sat there on her bed, her room dimly lit by the measly light on the ceiling. The summer had been terrible so far. Her father seemed to hate her even more, and it certainly showed in the bruises and scars she'd received. But now, he was out, probably at the local pub, so she could sing as loudly as she wanted.   
  


I haven't been myself today  
I used to think we're in a big monopoly game  
Struggle is the price you pay  
You get just enough just to give it away  
We're sinking and we're floating away  
Throw me a line so I can anchor my pain  
The fabric is about to fray  
The fabric is about to fray  
  


She strummed her guitar, the sound filling the house.  


  
Maybe you could take a look at yourself lately  
Maybe you could take a look at yourself lately  
Maybe you could take a look at yourself lately  
Things keep coming and I keep wondering  
I start feeling the walls close in  
Things keep coming and I keep stumbling  
I start feeling strong enough to break  
I start feeling strong enough to break  
  


She was singing so loudly she didn't notice her father slamming the door downstairs. She didn't even notice the angry, noisy footsteps making their way up the stairs.  


  
I've been running through my mind today  
Scenario is to catch your hypocrisy  
And no one ever takes the blame  
But everyone is searching for a cure to the pain  
And nothing ever seems to change  
Oh nothing ever seems to change  
We're just playing broken records in a deaf man's charade  


  
Jon Healy threw her door open, storming into the room. Gwen's face registered shock as her grabbed the body of the guitar, and hurled it against the wall without so much as a flinch. Her grabbed her left forearm angrily and threw her to the floor.  
"Found your mother's guitar?! Always with your head in the clouds! Useless, you are, just like her!" He kicked her in the ribs, and she felt something crack, as searing stabs of pain filled her abdomen. It was harder to breathe now, and the combination of her throbbing bone and fighting back her tears was making her chest ache horribly. She never let him see how much it hurt her, it would only please him further. "I knew I should've killed you along with her! You and your damn Light heart!" He slapped her hard across the face, getting close enough so Gwen could smell the alcohol on his breath.   
As he continued to hit and kick her, she listened intently to what he was saying. _Killed her?_ Nothing made sense...  
"You fought against what I taught! Why did I believe you'd be Dark?!" He brought his hand to her cheekbone, her face stinging with pain. The edges of Gwen's vision were blurring slightly, but she fought unconsciousness. He was giving away so much, Gwen had to hear all of it.  
"I hate you." She whispered, not really sure if he'd heard it or not. All she had known of all her life was fury and pain, and she was desperate for it to end.  
Jon pulled his sleeve up, preparing for the hit that would render her unconscious. Gwen's vision was fuzzy now, both with tears and pain. But there was something strange on her dad's arm. A strange mark.  
He hit her so hard she thought she'd die from pain. As she fought not to scream, she brought her eyes upon the mark again.  
It was a skull with a snake coming out of the mouth, glowing a sickening black color.  
As everything went black, Gwen realized what it meant.  
It was a Dark Mark.   
Her father was a Death Eater.  
  
Author Note: I don't own the lyrics I used above, they belong Hanson. The song is "Strong Enough To Break" and it is new material for their album. Yes, I am a Hanson fan, they're my favorite band, and if you have problems with that, go and complain to a Dementor. I'm sure it'll kiss you to make you feel better.  
  
  



	7. Defeated

Wherever You Will Go  
  
Gwen woke up in the corner of her tiny bedroom, her body aching terribly. The sun was streaming in on her through the only window in the room, making her blink. Her breaths came in short gasps, for she couldn't breathe deeply without a searing pain in her broken rib.  
Crawling over to her bed so she could support herself, Gwen pulled her body up. Her father had never beat her this bad before. She couldn't believe the information she'd learned in his drunken state, but these clues only made her feel angry and unsafe. Her mother wasn't somewhere with another man because she hated her daughter, she was buried six feet under because father had lost his temper over a disagreement.   
Nothing in Gwen's life had been fair, and she'd had enough. Gwen decided that the only place she could go was the Burrow. Ron would make her feel better, he always did. After carefully and slowly packing up her school trunk, she pulled out her wand. She really didn't care if the Ministry got angry because she'd used magic while underage. There was no non-magical way she could carry her trunk downstairs without fainting from pain.  
Feeling slightly dizzy from lack of oxygen, Gwen pointed her wand at the trunk at the end of her bed. "Wingardium Leviosa," she said, directing it down the stairs. She imagined the Ministry looking down at her in disgust for breaking the rules. They'd probably punish her for she felt she wasn't special. Sure, she did well in school, but she usually didn't have special circumstances made for her like Harry did. She almost felt a pang of jealously for Harry, but stuffed it deep down inside again. She couldn't be jealous.  
After slowly making it down the stairs, she reached into her pocket for Floo Powder. Ron had asked his dad to put her fireplace in the Floo Network as a gift. After telling him multiple times she couldn't leave the house all summer for the Burrow because her dad was "strict", they made plans for her to visit them four days before Harry and Hermione came, so they could have alone time. There were still four days before she was to originally visit, but she thought that maybe his parents would understand. You know, with the whole evil-father-who-is-going-to-kill-her excuse.  
"Incendio." She threw the Floo Powder in, turning the flames a bright emerald green. After stepping in, she directed herself to the Burrow.  
She felt herself spinning madly, making her incredibly dizzy and somehow making her ache more. She felt nauseous as she halted to a stop.  
Fred and George looked at her strangely, covered in ash and breathing rapidly. Tears were pouring down her cheeks in a defeated manner, the left side of her face a deep purple bruise. Fred sat there on the couch with his mouth hanging open, and George darted his eyes towards the staircase before running up it.  
"Ron! C'mere! Hurry!" Gwen heard footsteps get farther away as George called up for his brother.  
Fred walked over to her as Ron came into sight. Ron's face registered immediate concern, and Gwen threw herself into his arms at once, finally letting the sobs that had built up rack her body.  
"God, Gwen, what happened? Gwen..." Ron led her over to the couch, sitting her down. She was so tired, and she felt so awful. Ron kissed her hair and her forehead, and his eyes were glistening. "Who did this to you?"  
Gwen heard Fred and George run to call Molly Weasley down, but soon the majority of the Weasley's came into the living room, shocked to see Gwen sobbing into Ron's arms.  
"My--dad---he--did--" Gwen stated in between sobs, unable to form a complete sentence.  
"Ron, please, just take Gwyneth into your room. She needs rest." Molly led them into his vibrant orange room, and she laid down on the bed. Ron's mum grabbed his shoulder, trying to steer him out of the room. "Just let her sleep, Ron. She needs to, let her sleep." She left the room, and Ron stood there at the doorway, his eyes filing with tears.   
As Gwen drifted into sleep, she heard Ron whisper, "I love you." He descended the stairs slowly, quickly wiping at his cheeks. He hardly ever cried... He turned to the kitchen table, where everyone sat eating their lunches. No one talked, not even Fred and George. All of their thoughts were with the beaten girl sleeping upstairs. 


	8. Revealed

Gwen woke up about three hours later, the pain creeping slowly over her body yet again. She blinked several times, adjusting her eyes to the vibrant bedsheets that surrounded her. Racking her brain for a moment, she realized that she was at the Weasley's house, in Ron's Chudley Cannon's themed bedroom. Deeply inhaling the smell of Ron around her, she reluctantly climbed out of his bed.   
The sun was brightly shining now, streaming in through the windows and showing the tiny particles of dust flittering about. Deciding that she shouldn't make Ron's family wait any longer, she descended the stairs, walking into the tiny living room in which seven pairs of eyes were on her.  
"G'morning. Er, I mean, g'afternoon." She forced a smile, trying not to feel the pressure they were putting on her. They were begging with their eyes, pleading for her to blurt out what had happened right then and there.  
Ron stood up first, walking over to her. Having him closer made her feel more comfortable. "Do you want something to eat? Mum made sandwiches..."  
"No, no thank you. I'm not very hungry." Gwen turned to face the whole family. "I'm sure you are all wondering why I'm here..." She sighed deeply, trying not to visibly wince as her rib gave a sharp twang of pain. "Well, it's a very long story. As George, Fred, Percy, and Ron know, my mum left my dad and I when I was little." She sat down at the chair that Ron directed her to, holding Ron's hand and squeezing it slightly. "Well, my dad's always told me that my mum hated me with an overwhelming passion, and she couldn't even bear to be around me, so she left. My dad's always been angry with me about it, so he-"  
Gwen looked at Ginny, her face already contorted with a look of disgust for what Gwen's mother had supposedly done to her. "-He hits me. All the time. I can't remember a time when he wasn't drunk and beating up on me. That's why I don't go home on holidays, that's why I hate life away from Hogwarts. Because of my Dad. Last night, he came home drunk, yet again, and beat me the worst ever."  
"Oh God..." Ron squeezed her hand unbelievably tight. "Gwen, oh I'm sorry. You could've told me earlier, I would've done something. I would've beat him bloody down mysel-"  
"Ron, please, I was too embarassed and scared." Mrs. Weasley had her hand over her mouth, tears in her eyes. "That's not it though. Yesterday, I saw that my Dad has a Dark Mark on his arm... He's a Death Eater. Then I remembered the dream I've always had, almost every night. There's a woman talking, saying that she was going to leave because someone couldn't be raised in the Dark. The man gets mad, and all I hear are footsteps. then he's yelling, and she's pleading with him to stop..."  
Gwen hastily wiped tears away. "He does Avada on her. I don't think that my mum left me, I think my dad killed her. He tried to raise me with Dark Magic, I guess I wouldn't become that way, at least that's what I understood from last night." Gwen turned to Ron again, now openly crying, a mixture of love, sympathy and anger on his face. "Please, don't try to do anything for me. You'll just get hurt, Ron, please. I don't want to endanger you."  
Mr. Weasley stared at her, not sure of what to say, and Fred and George looked completely confused. Percy was hard to read, but he was showing more emotion than normal. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny hugged her tightly.  
"You can stay with us as long as you need, Gwen. I'm never letting you go back to your father..." Mrs. Weasley brushed some of her honey-colored hair from her face. "Now, come upstairs, I want to see the damage from last night. Ginny and I will heal you right up." She tried to let Molly's cheery face boost her spirits a bit. She told. She told her biggest secret. And despite the odd feelings coursing through her veins, Gwen felt relieved and welcomed.  
The Weasleys were going to help her through.  
  
  
Author Note: Now people, please review this. I really need some constructive critism, because I don't know if I like how this is going. I want to know how you guys feel about the story, not just me. Sorry about the length of this chapter, and the crappiness. The story'll pick up again next chapter; I hope. 


	9. Finally a Family

AN: Very short chapter here, but hey, I had to update. Plus, I just want to get trhe story moving in the direction I'm planning it to.  
  
"Where did he hit you the most?" Mrs. Weasley had taken Gwen into the master bedroom, along with Ginny. Gwen knew for a fact that Ginny took after her mother and was very good at healing.  
"My - my ribs and stomach." Gwen gingerly lifted up the Muggle shirt she was wearing to reveal her battered abdomen. "I think he broke one of my ribs." Gwen saw Mrs. Weasley gasp softly and look into her eyes. Ginny stared at her in a shocked sort of way.  
"Oh, honey. I had no idea it was that bad... Ginny, go get my potions book and look for a potion for healing broken bones and bruises. It should be in the index." Ginny nodded feverently and left them behind in the room. "Gwen, this is never going to happen to you ever again. I won't let it, Arthur won't let it, Fred and George won't, and I know for sure that Ron will do anything in his power to protect you. I've never seen anyone your age in love so much as you and Ron are. Welcome to the Weasley family, Gwen." She gave a genuine smile that lit up her cheery brown eyes.  
"Thank you Mrs. Weasley. You're more of a family to me than I've ever had."  
Ginny returned some time later with the ingredients needed.   
"Maybe you'd be more comfortable in Ron's room. Unless the orange bedsheets distract you, of course. I've been trying to convince him to change those for years..."  
"I like them, I think they fit his personality, I just hope I'm not putting any of you out by staying here."  
"Oh of course not! When Hermione and Harry get here, you and Hermione will stay in Ginny's room, and Harry'll stay in Ron's. But for right now, Ron will just spend his nights on the sofa." Gwen opened her mouth to say that she could leep there, but Mrs. Weasley had already raised her hand to stop her. Molly laughed slightly, "Yes, my vibrant orange son matches his bedsheets perfectly..."  
Gwen stared suspiciously into the cup that swirled with a gooey purple substance. Mrs. Weasley said it would both knock her out so she'd get the sleep she needed and cure her aches. Deeply sighing, Gwen tipped the cup back so the potion slithered oddly down her throat, leaving what seemed to be a path of fire. Rubbing her now raw throat, she turned to Ron and grimaced.  
"Nasty stuff." Gwen said simply, slumping onto the now-familiar Chudley Cannons pillows, which were strangely comforting. The potion took effect immediately, and Gwen drifted into clouds of painless sleep.  
Gwen woke up three days later, completely healed, feeling renewed in every sort of way. The thoughts of her father were pushed out of her mind by Ron and his family, which accepted her with open arms.  
Harry and Hermione came the day Gwen awoke, concerned about her and shocked about the news of her father. They too promised that they'd always be there for her. Gwen finally had a family.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The group's fifth year sprang upon them quickly, the school days flowing smoothly by. There was nothing for Gwen to worry about now, she had no need to ever see her father again. She was surrounded by love and smiling faces, and her relationship with Ron was perfect. Gwen Healy could not ask for more. Everything was going to be alright. 


	10. Snowy Confessions and Interruptions

  
AN: Another short one, sorry. But I'm updating, aren't I?  
  
  
"Will you come outside with me?" Ron whispered in Gwen's ear. The noise of the common room was near deafening because it was New Year's Eve, and midnight was creeping slowly closer.  
"Alright then." Gwen set down her butterbeer and, hand in hand, Ron and Gwen made their way through the crowd towards the portrait hole. Outside the castle the air was bitterly cold, and Gwen watched as their breath, made visible with frost, rose towards the grey-black heavens. Snow swirled around them in soft flurries, sticking in their hair and eyelashes. They walked silently towards the edge of the grounds before Gwen loked at Ron expectantly. "Is there something wrong?"  
"No, I just wanted to be alone with you." Ron sighed and looked towards the sky, blinking snow out of his eyes. "When I was little I used to wish that I was someone else. Someone who was smarter, or had less family members, or had more money. Every night before going to bed I'd wish upon a star that I would wake up being someone completely different... I thank God my wish was never granted. Because if I was someone different I never would have met Harry, or Hermione, I never would have had the adventures I've had, and I never would have met you. I never would have known your smile, or your eyes, or your touch. I never would have known what I know now, that I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."  
Gwen looked at Ron in shock. She didn't know what brought this speech on, but it made her feel warm even in the snow. Ron leaned down to kiss her, and she melted into him. They were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't hear the footsteps crunching behind them in the snow...  
Gwen was pulled from Ron suddenly, an invisible hand pressing over her mouth. She tried to scream, but the hand pressed to her mouth made it impossible. She was running out of air quickly, and she felt the edges of her vision blur into darkness.  
Ron screamed her name in horror as he watched her disappear without a trace in front of him. Desperately searching in shock, he was too flustered to know that he was also a target. The invisible figure struck Ron to the ground, rendering him unconcious. He too was slipped under the invisibility cloak, and they were pulled into the Forbidden Forest.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The world swam into focus as Gwen regained conciousness. Shaking her head slightly, she kept her eyes shut, trying to get the focus off her very awful, very real dream. "Ron?" She croaked out, feeling beside for him, expecting they had fallen asleep in her dormitory.   
"Why hello there." A voice snarled from above her. Her breath caught in her throat, and she timidly looked up. It hadn't been a dream: her father was standing directly above her. "Nice to see you finally woke up, you worthless girl."  
Gwen, in blind panic, looked fearfully around her. They were in a small clearing, which Gwen suspected was located in the Forbidden Forest, where trees had been parted so moonlight strewn directly onto them. The forest around them was deathly silent, as if the animals had all run in fear.   
There were other people there, also. Ten others, Gwen counted, all broken into couples. Some were old, some young. There was someone else, standing maliciously beside her father, his face broken into an amused smirk: Wormtail.  
There was a moan behind her. Turning around, she saw Ron, his head bruised and bloody. "Ron..." She whispered, and reached out to touch him, but she was pulled fiercely away. "Get away from me!" She shouted, and Ron stirred and awoke as she pulled harshly from her father's grasp. "I hate you! Why the hell am I here?" She didn't care any longer to steer clear of talking back or yelling at him. She had been taken from her home at Hogwarts, and they had involved Ron.  
"What did you say?" Jon Healy growled, his eyes flashing. Gwen stood up defiantly, her height only slightly under his.  
"Why are we here?" She asked cooly, the tone of her voice bitter and angry.  
"Oh, that..." Her father laughed: a cruel evil bark that hurt her ears. "You see, my dear daughter," he ran a cold finger under her chin, forcing her head up, "I finally found a use for you.There's a spell, quite wonderful, actually, that you and your little lover boy are to be involved with." He smirked, "If the bond of love is broken six times on the first of a new year, the power shall be turned into useable magic. Just enough Dark magic to make a certain someone powerful enough to come back and torment those who defied him."  
Gwen gulped, but kept the brave look in her eyes. Voldemort was coming back.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
